


Shimmering Stars

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Stargazing, more gay shit, please enjoy, quick, thank, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: A quick, simple, feel-good Monochrome scene, because damn it, I needed some in my life and I was not getting enough of it. Sorry if it's not up to snuff, I'm a little rusty. Please enjoy.Dedicated, as always, to my Angel. Forever and Always, darling.





	Shimmering Stars

Blake let out a deep sigh, casting her gaze away from her novel over the silent Beacon courtyard, a cool breeze running through her hair and kissing her cheek gently. The stars were high in the sky, the moon bright – Blake's favorite time to sneak off to the roof of the dormitory to read in peace, particularly on the weekends. Somewhere in the distance, the long-echoed chimes of Vale's bells told her the hour had just crossed 11.  
A small, forlorn smile crossed her lips, and she dropped her gaze back to the book she was reading, though her eyes scanned the same page over and over as her mind eloped elsewhere. So many days had passed, she thought, since she had come to join the team here at Beacon, escaped her past for a moment more. She felt...at peace, for once. With the Vytal Festival not far away, she would soon be happy to help her team prove their prowess in combat. Things were good.  
“I'd tell you that you're going to strain your eyes trying to read by moonlight, Blake, but I'm pretty sure we both know you don't need too much to see out here.”  
The silken cloth of Blake's ribbon stood on end as her gaze swept over to her teammate, confidant, and most unlikely friend.  
“Weiss? You should head back to bed, it's getting a little cold out here.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes with a half-smile, coming back to meet her teammate's eyes with a bemused expression.  
“I'm certain it is. Tell me, again, where exactly does my family come from?”  
“Atl—okay, good point, but still. Why bother coming all the way up here?”  
Weiss pushed herself away from the doorframe, sauntering over to Blake while taking in the scenery. She ignored the question for a few moments, until she reached her friend's side, setting down on the ledge overlooking the courtyard with her.  
“Beautiful view from up here, even if I might not be able to pick up all the finer details.” She paused for a moment, while Blake looked away, then back to her – Weiss' eyes never leaving those soft features of Blake's. “I decided to come join you up here because Ruby and Yang went off back to their father's home for the weekend, and I didn't feel like staying cooped up alone in the dorm room while you isolated yourself...again.”  
Blake gave a small sigh, and shrugged. A small red flush on her face, she leaned back, a smooth motion leaving her novel dogeared and shut on her lap, meeting Weiss' eyes for a moment before the nervousness got to her, leaving her looking elsewhere.  
“Well...I don't suppose I could say no even if I wanted to. Not a whole lot up here, though, unless you brought a book of your own.”  
Weiss shook her head, motioning over her sleepwear, covered in part by a light jacket, rather similar to Blake's dressed-down appearance.  
“No room for one, and I rather doubt I'd feel right taking a textbook all the way up here. I figured I'd just...enjoy your company.”  
Blake flustered, for a few moments – she'd admittedly dropped her hints, here and there, about how she felt about Weiss, certainly, but never thought she'd see much return from it all. Still, it made her smile, and she cast her gaze shyly towards the heiress.  
“I'd like that,” she got out, shifting a little closer to her friend. Blake closed her eyes for a moment, and then gazed upwards, towards the thousands – millions – of scattered dots in the sky, all burning away in the night darkness.  
“Which ones are your favorites?” The cool voice beside her asked.  
Blake's brow furrowed as she turned to look over at Weiss.  
“What do you mean? Like...constellations?” Blake lifted a hand toward a pattern of stars directly ahead of the pair. “If you mean constellations, then that one there, with the North Star in it. It...always reminds me that there's a way forward and a way to find your way, no matter where you are, even when it's dark out.”  
Weiss smiled softly, leaning over to Blake – who now flushed a brighter crimson still – while her eyes peered forward into the night sky, the star Blake pointed to seeming to shimmer quietly in a silent approval of the pair.  
Blake bit her lip for a moment, and then returned the question.  
“Which is your favorite, Weiss?”  
Weiss was silent, again, for a few moments more, letting the quiet exhaustion of the hour creep into the corners of her vision.  
“You are.”  
Blake froze, for a second, and with a few blinks, turned to look at Weiss, who'd tilted her gaze up to meet amber-gold with frozen sapphire.  
“Are you feeling okay, Weiss?”  
“Yes, I'm feeling fine, I thought I would try something romantic, is that an issue?” The small bite of annoyance rippled through her tone, followed by a small huffing sigh. “I'm not very good at this, I'm sorry. If you'd rather I didn't—”  
Blake silenced the notion quickly, leaning close and pressing her lips to the heiress' in a moment of instinctual passion, before pulling back, blinking, and turning a similar color to her team leader's signature cloak when she realized what she'd just done.  
“I...uh. Sorry.”  
“Blake Belladonna.”  
“Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I--”  
“If you are GOING to do that, then I would rather prefer if you did not stop so suddenly.”  
“...Weiss?”  
“Just kiss me, you rapscallion.”  
Blake shook away the gentle jab and met Weiss' gaze again, her embarrassed shyness slipping into the dark of the night when she leaned in once more, eyes slipping shut as lips met once more, returned this time with Weiss' quiet acceptance, approval, and love. Moments passed silently and seconds crept into minutes, hours, days in her mind, lost in the overwhelming feeling of pure care that came with it.  
Soon enough, however, lips parted, the stars swimming above shimmering still silently.  
“Does this mean...?”  
“Yes, Blake, it does, in fact, mean the obvious. I would prefer if we hashed out the details later. Right now, just...let's watch the stars, for a minute.”  
“I...”  
“I love you too, dolt. Now shush.”  
Blake floundered for a second, trying to find words – though there were none to be had. She simply brought an arm around to pull Weiss closer, ridding her of the shivering to be had in the cool night air, let her dark locks fall atop snowdrifts beside her, and she gazed up at the night sky.

Things were good.


End file.
